Scars
by xXincognitoXx
Summary: Hinata resorts to self harm to deal with her pain... NARUTOXHINATA... Alot of short chapters... ALOT...
1. Chapter 1

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO.

_-FLASHBACK-_

_I'm not good enough... I will never be..._

_These thoughts ran through my head as I slid the kunai down my forearm. Neji had done it again. After becoming angry at me, he beat me, just like always. This made the pain I was inflincting on myself more familiar, so, it didn't hurt. In fact, I liked doing this to myself. It had been a daily routine for quite some time now, and I didn't plan on stopping anytime soon..._

-THE NIGHT BEFORE-

_"Coming home late again?" Neji said quietly as I met him at the door of the mansion._

_My eyes widened as soon as I heard him. I reached for the door so I could run upstairs and avoid Neji in my room with the doors locked, but Neji was too quick._

_He grabbed my wrist, and I just lost it from there._

_"What do you want?__**" **__I screamed, making Neji anger immensely.I noticed, and immediately put my free hand up as I flinched, protecting my face from his fist._

_Neji knocked me down with a punch to the nose. I attempted to get up, but it was no use. He hit me with another solid punch to the face, causing me to fall to the ground again, this time even harder._

_This time, I didn't even try try to escape the pain. I just laid there, yelling for help. Neji stopped me before I could get a third yell in. This time by hitting me with a blow so powerful my world went black. _

_..._

_I awoke in the same spot. It was morning, and I was still in deep pain. _

_I did not go back inside, instead, I went to my favorite spot in the woods..._

-END FLASHBACK-

I stared at the cuts on my arm. I was beginning to develop many scars, which wasn't suprising due to the fact that I harmed myself daily. I was sitting on a bench in the food district, but I wasn't hungry. I was just lonely. As i stared at the scars, I thought about how my life only consists of one thing: _pain._

Thats when the tears began to flow down my cheeks. I didn't bother to wipe them. Instead, I decided to make them vanish by visiting my favorite spot in the woods for the day.

During the semi-long walk to my spot, I was stopped by the one I admire. _Naruto-kun_... I faked a smile as I saw him, wiping away the tears. _He _was the reason of my absence. _He_ was the reason why I kept coming home late. We usually like to sit and talk for hours every day, and thats the only thing keeping me sane. I felt the heat on my face.

"Yo, Hinata-chan!" He said, waving

"Hello, Naruto-Kun," By then, the smile had become real. I returned a wave, causing my sleeve to come down. I immediately shot my arm back down to my side, praying he hadn't seen, but by the look on his face I could tell that he had. I looked at my feet as he approached.

"Hinata-chan," he said, his face becoming serious, "what happened to your arm?"

My face became bright red, I could feel it. "umm," I couldn't think of any answer besides the truth, and i didn't want to tell him the truth. I would never tell _anyone _the truth.

"What's wrong?" he said, and I started shaking with fear as I thought about him finding out.

"And your nose!" he yelled, becoming clearly worried.

I began crying again, and I hated letting Naruto-kun see me cry, so...

I RAN. I ran away from Naruto without looking back. I ran to the only place where I truly felt at home: _the spot..._

_CH. 2 COMING SOON..._


	2. Chapter 2

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO.

I fell to my knees as I arrived, panting heavily. I looked at the ground. As I stared, I thought about Neji, and how he had come to hate me, just like my father, and just like everyone else. _Except the one I admire..._

"Naruto-Kun!" I screamed. He had followed me the whole way here! I looked back at the ground, ashamed of myself. I felt the tears began to form once again. I decided to be thankful that he did not catch me forming more scars.

"Why...Why are you c-crying, Hinata?" he inquired. He sounded upset.

I didn't answer, instead, I stood up and faced him. I had no choice. I had to tell him, and I had to tell him _everything_. I sighed.

"Naruto-kun, will you promise me something?"

"What is it, Hinata-chan?"

"Promise me that you will not tell anybody what I'm about to tell you."

"Sure, what is it?"

I thought about not telling him right then, but I knew I couldn't. I could tell just by the look on his face that he had become worried, which made me feel good. I liked knowing that Naruto was concerned about me. I took a deep breath as we both sat down under the nearest tree.

"Naruto-kun, you know how we like to talk every night?" I said.

He nodded.

"Well, sometimes, this causes me to come home late", I swallowed, "Neji... d-doesn't l-like that."

I started to sob, and I didn't want Naruto-kun to see that, so I put my head down in my arms. I was crying heavily now. I didn't try to hold my tears back. Thats when Naruto-kun put his hand on my shoulder. I looked up, wiping away my tears. Naruto was crying as well. I could tell he knew what Neji had done.

"Hinata-chan", he whispered, "are you the one who... who..."

I saw him point to my arm. My eyes widened as I looked down at my uncovered skin. I immediately pulled my sleeve down so he wouldn't see my scars anymore. I looked at him, then away. I began to cry again. While I looked at the ground, I decided I would answer his question by nodding slowly.

"I'm so sorry, N-Naruto-kun" I mumbled.

He stood me up, dragging me with him. He put his hands on my shoulders as he looked at me right in the eyes. I blushed.

"Hinata, please... _stop"_ he said quietly. "I'll take care of Neji for you, so please stop."

I threw my arms around him. I was crying heavily once more. I grabbed his jacket with my hands and hugged him tighter and tighter. I wasn't thinking straight anymore, I just wanted to hold on forever.

"Naruto-kun", I whispered, "I love you."


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N This chapter will start off as the end of chapter 2..._

_BTW: I think of this song whenever I'm writing this story, so I figured I would share it..._

_I'll watch the night turn light-blue  
But it's not the same without you  
Because it takes two to whisper quietly  
The silence isn't so bad  
'Til I look at my hands and feel sad  
'Cause the spaces between my fingers  
Are right where yours fit perfectly  
I'll find repose in new ways  
Though I haven't slept in two days  
'Cause cold nostalgia  
Chills me to the bone  
But drenched in vanilla twilight  
I'll sit on the front porch all night  
Waist-deep in thought because  
When I think of you I don't feel so alone  
I don't feel so alone, I don't feel so alone  
As many times as I blink  
I'll think of you tonight  
I'll think of you tonight_

_(Credit to Owl City)_

_..._

I threw my arms around him. I was crying heavily once more. I grabbed his jacket with my hands and hugged him tighter and tighter. I wasn't thinking straight anymore, I just wanted to hold on forever.

"Naruto-kun", I whispered, "I love you."

He didn't whisper back. He hugged me tighter, and he pulled me closer, but he didn't say the three word I wanted him to.

"Hinata-chan", he mumbled, "please, don't ever harm yourself again... _please"._

He started to cry, and, apparently, it was contagious. We hugged for a while longer in silence, and I treasured every second of it. I didn't want this day to end.

As we finally released, he looked concerned.

"Whats wrong, Naruto-kun?"

He still had the same concerned look on his face. He motioned for me to look up, and then I finally realized what was troubling him. The sky was black, and the moon was shining brightly. A look of terror swept across my face.

I looked at him, then at the ground.

"N-Naruto-k-kun, I d-don't want to go b-back!" I screamed as I threw myself into him.

He looked suprised at first, but then he started to sadden once again.

"Hinata-chan", he said, "you can stay with me."

I looked up at him. I could feel my face turn bright red. _Live... With Naruto-Kun?_ I both feared and looked forward to it.

"You can have my bed, and I'll use the couch."

He smiled at me, and by then I knew my face had become tomato red. I smiled back at him.

"Okay, Naruto-kun" I said, smiling back at him

He laughed as he put his arm around my shoulder. He kept it like that the whole way home. I also kept the smile on my face throughout the walk, as well. I couldn't think of the last time I had been this happy. I pulled myself closer to him as we walked.

As we arrived, he stopped outside of the front door of his house.

"Hinata, I hope you don't mind a little bit of a mess." he said.

"Not at all!" I said quickly. I thought it was funny that he thought I would be concerned about a mess, when my other option was to sleep in the same house as _Neji._

When he opened the door, I stared in awe. He had obviously exaggerated when he said "a little bit of a mess". I didn't care though. I was just happy to be living with the on I admire most.

He showed me to his bedroom. I rudely plopped down on his bed. I was _exhausted._ He laughed at me, and that made me blush.

"Hinata-chan", he said, "we will go back to your house tomorrow to get your stuff".

The thought of that worried me greatly, but I was so tired that I didn't want to get into it at the moment. I nodded as I turned over on his bed and yawned.

"Goodnight, Hinata-chan".

"Goodnight, Naruto-kun".

He yawned as he left the room, headed for his living room where he could sleep on his couch. I felt bad stealing Naruto-kuns bed, but the thought of going to my house still frightened me, so I let it be.

...

I awoke the next morning well rested. It was the most sleep I had gotten in a long time.

I came into the living room to find Naruto cooking breakfeast. I blushed slightly at the sight of this.

"Good morning, Hinata-chan", he said with a smile.

"Good morning, Naruto-kun".

"I hope you don't mind someone coming over for breakfeast".

"No, I don't mind at a-"

I was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"I'll get it", he said, putting down his cooking utensils.

I was curious to see who it was.

"Hello, Naruto-kun!" said a familiar pink haired girl.

"Hey, Sakura-chan", replied Naruto.

It was _Sakura Haruno_. She smiled at Naruto-kun, and then looked at me. She seemed surprised and confused when she noticed me sitting in the kitchen area.

"Oh, Hi Hinata", she said with a smile.

"Hello, Sakura", I said shyly.

"You didn't tell me Hinata was going to be here!" she said to Naruto. He looked worried.

I blushed, I felt as if I were intruding.

"Umm, well... Hinata-chan is... umm..." Naruto-kun became nervous.

"She's what?" Sakura said, curious.

"Umm... well... Hinata-chan is... staying with me", he cringed as if he were about to get smacked by her as he said this.

It confused me on why he was so worried that Sakura-chan would get angry.

"It's okay, Naruto-kun", Sakura said, looking at me, "I trust you".

Naruto nodded in relief.

I didn't know what was going on. I was still confused about the whole situation. What was Naruto afraid of? Why did Sakura have to approve me staying here? I decided I would ask Naruto when Sakura left.

Throughout breakfeast, I barely ate. I still couldn't stop thinking about what had happened upon Sakuras arrival. Naruto-kun and Sakura talked alot during breakfeast, and, to be honest, it made me kind of jealous. He seemed to be happier around her.

After the breakfeast that seemed to take forever, I hid my jealousy by telling Sakura goodbye _first._ But, when Naruto-kun said goodbye to her, I nearly fell to my knees in shock.

"Bye-bye, Sakura-chan", he said.

He leaned in and kissed her on the cheek

My eyes widened, and I began to cry instantly. I sprinted towards the door, running past Naruto and Sakura.

"Hinata-chan!" screamed Naruto-kun.

It was the same as before...

I ran to the spot in the woods without looking back. I told myself I wouldn't come back here. I told _Naruto-kun _I wouldn't back here, but I didn't care anymore. I had one person that truly cared about me left. At least, I _thought _I did. I knew it was too good to be true. I knew it was too much to have someone love me. I pulled out a kunai as I arrived at the woods. It had been a while since I had created a new scar.

I rolled up my sleeve, and I slid the kunai slowly down my forearm. I cried out in the now unfamiliar pain.

_I gave my heart to him... _

I slid it down my arm once again. Then, I looked at my untouched right arm. I decided to let it mimic my left.

I sliced it several times repeatedly, no longer crying out. It now felt good. Both of my arms were now covered in blood. I smiled at the sight. I dropped the kunai, panting heavily. When I tried to stand up, I quickly fell back down. I had lot lost too much blood. I was becoming dizzy. My second attempt to stand on two feet was no better, in fact, it was worse. I eventually gave up on walking altogether.

My vision was progressively becoming darker. I crawled over to the kunai, thinking about ending it the easier way. But for some reason, I couldn't bring myself to do it, even though I had no reason to live anymore. I didn't want help from anyone, and I knew no one would find me here except Naruto-kun. He was the only one who knew about this spot in the woods.

There was no sign of anyone coming to save me, so I grabbed the kunai once again with my shaking hands and put it above my stomach. I closed my eyes, preparing for the pain of my death. I thought about Naruto-kun, and Neji, and _Sakura…_

"Goodbye", I whispered.

I pressed the kunai against my stomach, slowly at first, but as it got deeper I used more force. I cried out in pain.

_After one deep breath, my body fell limp. The world around me became black..._

_VHAPTER 4 COMING SOON..._


	4. Chapter 4

I pressed the kunai against my stomach, slowly at first, but as it got deeper I used more force. I cried out in pain.

_After one deep breath, my body fell limp. The world around me became black..._

...

(_Neji's POV_)

The next time I see her, I will kill her... She thinks I don't know about her little boyrfriend. The one she sees...

_Naruto Uzumaki..._

I clenched my fists at the thought of them together. I knew what had to be done...

(_Back to Hinatas POV)_

The pain in my stomach wouldn't go away. I looked down, I was in a white bed with a white blanket. The door opened, and a pink haired nurse entered the room.

_How?_

"Hinata, you're awake" she said, followed by a smile.

After that remark, her expression instantly saddened. She seemed worried.

"Why? Why did you do it?" she said woefully. She looked as if she were about to cry.

I didn't answer. I just turned over on my bed and stared at the wall. This made the pain in my stomach come back. I cringed, and Sakura seemed to notice. She grabbed my arm and ordered me to lay down on my back.

"Don't touch me!" I screamed. The tears began to flow instantly, uncontrollably, after that.

She backed away, her eyes widened.

"Hinata, you n-need help".

"Shut the hell up! I hate you! I _hate _you! Just _leave!"_

She backed away, surprised, and then turned to walk out of the door.

I was panting heavily. I realized what I had done. Naruto-kun would never forgive me. The tears were still uncontrollably falling off of my cheeks. I put my head in my lap.

"_Naruto-kun", _I whispered_, "I'm so sorry"..._

I stayed like thar for a moment, and then laid back down. I ruined everything. I ruined all my relationships with everyone. There was no reason for me to live anymore.

I cried myself back to sleep.

...

I awoke the next morning. It was early. The sky was golden and the sun was rising. I was awoken by a knock on the door.

"Hinata-chan, I'm entering", called a familiar voice.

Naruto-kun entered the room, and instantly looked at me. I looked away from him, humiliated by my stupid acts. I motioned for him to leave, but he didn't listen. He walked beside my bed, and looked over me.

"I... I'm sorry, Hinata", he said. He put his wrist to his eyes and began to cry, lowering his head.

"W-why are you apologizing?" I said, rolling over to look in the other direction.

"I'm apologizing... because I couldn't find you earlier".

My heart ached.

"Naruto-kun, it's not your fault. _please_ don't cry... _please."_ I whispered, but I had already began to cry myself. I put my head under the blanket.

"I'm so sorry, Naruto-kun. I have caused you so much trouble. I have caused _everyone_ trouble"...

Naruto got on his knees, making himself the same height as the bed.

"Hinata, there is something I need to tell you."

"W-what is it, Naruto-kun?"

"It is decided... That... That you will be sent to the Konoha Mental Institution."

I froze. My eyes widened automatically at the thought of being in a straight jacket. I sprung from the bed, intentionally wanting to sprint out of the door, but Naruto-kun caught me by the wrist.

"Let me go!" I screamed.

I pulled as hard as I could, but the pain in my stomach made me fall to the floor. Naruto-kun knelt down beside me.

"Hinata, please. It's for the best".

"No it isn't! Shut _up!_ I don't want to go! I... I d-don't want to go, Naruto-kun. _Please,_ Don't make me go to there, please!" I put my head on his chest and cried softly. "Please..."

"Hinata-chan, I'm sorry".

I refused his answer, but I knew it was no use. I knew I had to go.

"They think you're well enough to leave the hospital and say your goodbyes today, but you will leave tomorrow."

I saddened even more as I thought about goodbyes. I had no one to say goobye to except my mother, who was buried in the nearby cemetery. I stood up and hugged Naruto-kun.

"I need to go talk to someone", I said, "oh, and Naruto-kun... _Thank you"._

"For what?"

"For bringing me here. For saving me", I smiled at him. He smiled back at me, and then nodded. He left the room, leaving me to get changed into my usual clothing.

...

I told Naruto-kun goodbye as we left the hospital. After that, I walked to the cemetery to see my mothers grave. It had been a while since I had seen her, and I knew I would break down if I stood over her grave, but I knew I had to do this.

A/N _I apologize for the short chapters. I promise I will have no more chapters that are short:)_


	5. Chapter 5

_I told Naruto-kun goodbye as we left the hospital. After that, I walked to the cemetery to see my mothers grave. It had been a while since I had seen her, and I knew I would break down if I stood over her grave, but I knew I had to do this._

...

I looked up. The sky was beginning to become grey, it seemed as if it would rain. I sighed as I opened the gate to the local cemetery. I hesitated for a short moment, then continued on. It took me a moment to find my mothers grave since it had been so long. Once I finally stumbled upon it, I just stared. I told myself not to cry, but I had a feeling I would betray my own intentions.

After a moment of silence, I decided to vocalize the goobye I had put together in my head.

"Hello mother. I know it has been a long time since we last talked, but I came here today to tell you something important. I'm going away. I don't know how long it will be for, but I know I won't have the chance to see you for a while."

I took a deep breath.

"Remember the boy I told you about when I was little girl? His name is Naruto Uzumaki. He has become my role model over the years. Simply put, _I love him, _and I'm glad to say that he is happy. He is with a girl named Sakura Haruno. Speaking truthfully, she makes me jealous. I would give anything to be in her position. She has the one I admire, and she has many people that care for her."

The rain started to pour down on me. Tears began to fall from my eyes, well camouflaged by the rain.

"Mother... I miss you. I know _you_ would know what to do in a time like this. I want to be with you."

The thought of being with my mother made me smile. She cared for me, unlike Neji, or my father. I wanted to be with her more than I wanted to be alive. The only other person I would stay alive for was Naruto-kun, but I knew he thought I was crazy.

I pulled out the kunai, now maroon from its multiple uses. The thought of suicide was bizzare, but I knew it was the only way to see mother. I steadied it at my neck. I closed my eyes, preparing myself for death. The thought of it was intimidating.

I swallowed, thinking of a tombstone with my name it.

"I'm c-coming, mother, so p-please w-wait", I whispered quietly, still closing my eyes.

I pulled the kinfe back, intentionally to push it through my neck, but as I tried to, someone grabbed me by the arm.

I twirled around, only to find Naruto-kun.

"Naruto-kun!" I yelled, I knew I had ruined his trust.

He simply stared at me, wide-eyed.

"Hinata, why?" he murmured softly.

I looked at my feet, not responding question.

After a moment, I decided to break the silence.

"Y-you can let go of my arm now, Naruto-kun", I said.

"No".

I looked at him, shocked by his answer. _He didn't trust me? At all?_

Just when I expected him to scold me, he grabbed the kunai from my hand and hugged me.

"Hinata, I have something to tell you", he said, "Me and Sakura, g-got in a big fight today".

I gasped. Sakura... _hurt Naruto-kun?_ I clenched my fists, and then pondered his statement. I couldn't think of them two getting in a fight. They seemed so happy together...

At first, I felt bad for him, but when I looked up, I saw a smile on his face. He seemed happy to tell me.

"Hinata-chan, remember the other night, when you and I sat in the woods and talked for hours?"

I nodded, smiling at the memory of that night.

"Well, you said something to me that night that I haven't been able to get out of my head. You said... You... _loved me._"

I instantly shot my eyes towards the ground, I could feel the heat on my face. He gently touched my cheek, and I looked up at him.

"Hinata-chan, I love you, too", he whispered, just before kissing me right on the lips.

...

(_later that day.)_

I stood at the door of my house. I clenched my fists, thinking of the amount of hurt Neji and father had inflicted on me. I had to collect my essential belongings to enter the institution, and they were all located in this house. I put my hand on the door, but I still couldn't bring myself to do it.

I heard footsteps. I quickly spun around, and saw Neji standing right behind me. I screamed, and sprinted into the house.

"Neji! _Please!_ Don't!" I screamed, running up the stairs into my room. I could hear him running up the stairs after me.

"Where the hell have you been!" he screamed. His voice was the loudest it has ever been.

I fell to the floor, shaken from fear. I awaited the beating I was destined to receive.

"Naruto!" I screamed. He was the only one who would save me, but he wasn't here. I was trembling with fear, crying out Naruto-kun's name over and over, but I knew it was hopeless. I curled up in the fetal position and cried softly, still awaiting Nejis fists, but they never came. I looked up, and saw nothing.

I stood up slowly and walked out of my bedroom. I looked to the left and right, scanning both of the hallways thoroughly. Nothing.

I walked downstairs, and finally found the answer to Neji's absence upstairs.

...

(_Naruto's POV on the event above)_

I walked out of the local cemetery. Hinata-chan was going to gather her essential belongings for her stay at the institution. She _thinks _I'm letting her go alone, but I plan on sticking around. I followed her home, keeping a safe distance to avoid getting spotted. I was _not _going to let Neji lay a finger on her. She has been through enough.

Once she arrived, she stopped outside of her house. I sat in a nearby tree, overlooking the event. She stood there for a short while, until Neji appeared behind her. I gasped in shock as they both ran inside.

I cursed under my breath.

I sprinted into the house and found Neji running up the stairs after her. He noticed me at the last second.

"Hmph. I'll deal with her later", he said, walking back down the stairs.

He had a smirk on his face, and I was determined to make it disappear.

"You are not going to lay a finger on Hinata!"

_CH 6 COMING SOON..._


	6. Chapter 6

(_Naruto's POV)_

He had a smirk on his face, and I was determined to make it disappear.

"You are not going to lay a finger on Hinata!"

I charged at him, letting my anger get the best of me. He dodged my first punch, and easily knocked me down. I stood up quickly, preparing for him to attack again, but he just stood there. He broke the silence after a short moment.

"When I get up these stairs, I am going to kill that worthless piece of shit!" he laughed, and then turned and walked towards the stairs.

I stared for a moment. I could feel the rage building up inside of me. I knew I had to do _something._ I clenched my fists.

"Hey!" I screamed. He stopped walking, but didn't look back at me. "Nobody talks about Hinata like that!"

I charged towards him again, only this time I decided to use some sense. I threw a punch intended for his face, but he easily dodged it once again. He sent me flying, causing me to slam into the wall. I stood up as he walked over to me.

"You will never beat me", he whispered, pulling out a kunai. He laughed quietly.

He thrust it into my stomach, grabbing my shoulder as I slid down the wall, leaving a messy maroon trail. I looked at the kunai, wide-eyed, and then back at Neji. He shoved it in my stomach even further, causing me to be pinned to the wall. I cried out in pain.

"You're pathetic, just like Hinata", he said coldly, and then smirked as he turned around.

I looked at him for a moment, then formed an idea as I looked at my stomach. It was painful, but it was all I had left. It _had _to work.

I pulled the kunai out of my stomach and stood up, clutching my wound. Just before he turned back to face me, I threw it towards him as hard as I could. He widened his eyes as it came towards him, just before piercing him through the neck. He grabbed his neck as he slowly fell to the ground, staring at me. He collapsed on the floor, creating a small puddle of blood under him.

(_Hinata's POV)_

I stared at the scene before me. Naruto-kun was crying in the corner, facing the wall. I didn't think he notcied me yet. I could tell just by looking that Naruto-kun had killed Neji.

"N-Naruto... K-k-kun", I whispered, just loud enough for him to hear me. He turned around quickly, startled by me.

"Hinata-chan!" he yelled. He looked frightened, shaking violently. I looked down, and noticed that he was bleeding immensely.

"Hinata-chan, I-I'm... S-so s-sorry!" he screamed as tears fell down his face.

I ran over to him and comforted him. I hugged him tight, but he didn't bother to hug back.

"Naruto-kun, _thank you",_ I whispered.

He looked at me right in the eyes, shocked. He looked at Neji's body, then back at me, keeping the same shocked expression on his face.

"You m-mean, you're not m-mad?" he said, bewildered.

I shook my head, smilng.

"I am so glad that Neji is finally gone", I whispered, "he was the one who was causing me such... _pain"._ I cringed as the memories flooded my head. There were no good ones.

I walked over to Neji's body. His shirt had turned to maroon, though it was originally white.

I stared at it for a long period time, breaking the silence after a moment. Tears were beginning to form.

"I... I... I hate you!" I screamed, letting the tears fall from my eyes. I screamed it over and over until my anger had finally gone down.

"I hate you! I hate you! I hate you!"

I fell to the ground, trembling as I cried, on my hands and knees.

"I-I hate you. I h-_hate_ y-you..."

Naruto-kun walked over to me and put his hand on my shoulder, getting on one knee and whispering in my ear, "He's _gone._ He'll never hurt you again."

I smiled and turned my vision torwards him.

"Naruto-kun, thank you for saving me", I whispered, still crying softly.

...

Naruto-kun didn't go to the hospital that afternoon. He knew that if he did, everyone would become suspicous and question him on how it happened, so, he stayed home and simply laid down on his couch, after bandaging the wound.

That night, I found myself once again laying in Naruto-kun's bed. I couldn't sleep, though Naruto-kun was already passed out on his couch.

I decided that I would talk to Naruto-kun in the morning about leaving for the institution. I knew I would never harm myself again. I now regretted every second of it.

With Neji gone, I no longer had anyone causing me pain...

...


	7. Chapter 7

I would like to give a shout out to my momma who probably thinks im a psychopath for writing such odd stories:) lol

...

Naruto-kun didn't go to the hospital that afternoon. He knew that if he did, everyone would become suspicous and question him on how it happened, so, he stayed home and simply laid down on his couch, after bandaging the wound.

That night, I found myself once again laying in Naruto-kun's bed. I couldn't sleep, though Naruto-kun was already passed out on his couch.

I decided that I would talk to Naruto-kun in the morning about leaving for the institution. I knew I would never harm myself again. I now regretted every second of it.

With Neji gone, I no longer had anyone causing me pain...

...

(_The next morning)_

I yawned as I put my feet on the floor. I was exhausted due to the fact that I barely slept the night before. I knew today was going to be horrifying, but I was going to try my best to convince everyone that I should stay here. I didn't want to leave Naruto-kun's side for a second.

I walked into the kitchen, expecting to find Naruto-kun cooking breakfeast, but there was no sign of him ever even being there. I walked into the living room, thinking he may still be asleep, but he wan't there, either.

I walked out front, finally finding the answer to where his presence was. He was lying still on a stretcher as two medical-nin were steadily carrying him. Sakura was arguing with one of them, but I couldn't clearly hear what they were saying. All I got was:

"Sakura, please! You're the only one who c-", the medical-nin was interrupted.

"No! I am not! There is no way in hell I will help him!" Sakura screamed, just before turning her back and walking away.

After quickly examining the scene, I ran towards Naruto-kun. He seemed to have trouble breathing. After carefully setting him down, one of the medical-nin tried to push me away from him.

"Do not disturb him, he is in no state for this" he said calmly, as if I was going to listen to him.

"No! I need to see him! Get your hands off of me! Naruto-kun!" I screamed, trying my best to fight past three of the medical-nin.

Naruto-kun lifted his head slightly, clearly in pain. He seemed to whisper something, but I couldn't quite make it out.

One of the men pushed me on the ground, and I lost it from there. I got up, punching one of them in the face and trying to push down the other two. I managed to get two down and quickly rush past the third. When I got to Naruto-kun, I fell to my knees beside him. I finally discovered what was wrong once i got close to him. Apparently, just bandaging a deep wound like the one he had wasn't a very good idea. He looked away from me, ashamed of his stupidity.

"I'm sorry, Hinata-chan", he whispered softly, grabbing my hand.

I squeezed it as hard as I could. i didn't want to let go.

"You did nothing wrong", I replied, looking back at the medical-nin. They were standing as if nothing happened, clearly discovering me and Naruto-kun's relationship with each other.

...

After a couple of minutes, they finally realized Sakura wasn't coming back. Apparently, she was the only one who knew how to properly deal with a wound this bad. It made me furious to know that she wouldn't help Naruto-kun just because they broke up. I clenched my fists, standing up.

"Where are you going, Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked, concerned.

"I'm going to have a little talk with Sakura".


	8. Chapter 8

_sorry for the short chapters on this story..._

After a couple of minutes, they finally realized Sakura wasn't coming back. Apparently, she was the only one who knew how to properly deal with a wound this bad. It made me furious to know that she wouldn't help Naruto-kun just because they broke up. I clenched my fists, standing up.

"Where are you going, Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked, concerned.

"I'm going to have a little talk with Sakura".

...

I knocked on the door to Sakura's home, gritting my teeth. I tapped my foot impatiently after I knocked a second time. No answer. I knew that she was in there, but there was no way she was going to let me in just by knocking. I decided to intrude.

I hesitated as I put my hand on the door, preparing to open it quickly. After a moment of thought, I pulled the door open.

I jumped back in surprise when I saw Sakura standing right in front of me. She was staring at me with an angry look on her face.

I didn't care, though. I grabbed her by her hair, throwing her at the ground. My anger had gotten the best of me once again.

"Just who the hell do you think you are?" I screamed, tears now coming down my face.

She stared at me, both a shocked and angry expression.

"Naruto-kun is dying and your too stuck up to help him!"

I got on top of her and began rapidly punching her, I wasn't thinking straight anymore.

"You are going to help him, whether you like it or not!"

I continued hitting her, until she finally threw me off of her. I hit the wall with a loud _thud._

She got up slowly, clearly in pain. I caught a glance of her face, and it was now red. She was bleeding from every part of her face. I had done more damage than I intended.

She walked towards me as I stood up. I had to be careful with how much damage I inflicted.

She stopped, centimeters away from my face.

"Naruto will never forgive you for this", she whispered, somehow taking my kunai out of my weapon bag on my hip.

"Whats this? Is this the one you harm yourself with?" she said with an evil grin on her face.

I stared at her with my eyes widened.

"H-how... How did you kn-"

I was interupted by a sharp pain in my shoulder. I cried out in pain as Sakura stabbed me, causing it to bleed immensely. I looked at the kunai in my shoulder, and then back at Sakura.

She pulled the kunai out of my shoulder, and threw it down beside me as I slid to the floor, clutching my wound.

"Why are you doing this?" I whispered quietly.

She laughed at my question.

"_Because_. I hate you", she said coldly, just before leaning down beside me and picking my kunai back up.

"At least you and Naruto will die on the same day", she said as she put it to my throat. I closed my eyes as tears began to flow down my cheeks.

"Sakura, please", I whispered as I swallowed in fear.

I clenched my fists.

"P-please... Please save Naruto-kun! You can do whatever you want with me, but please save him!"

My tears were flowing ucontrollably. I knew that it was no use, I knew Sakura wouldn't listen to me.

I wiped my tears as Sakura suddenly, slowly, lowered the kunai. She looked startled by me. Her eyes were wide and she was dead still.

I thought about the day as we stayed in a long moment of silence and stillness.

I knew that this was all my fault. I could have kept myself out of danger, I could have saved _Naruto-kun..._ It was my fault that Naruto-kun was going to die.

After these thoughts finally occured to me, I longer cared what Sakura did to me. I would prefer if she killed me, but I could tell she was considering letting Naruto-kun be the only one to die. I wouldn't let that happen. I _couldn't_ let that happen.

Sakura suddenly kneeled down beside me. I cried harder, knowing that I had been beat. I knew, though, that I was getting what I deserved.

I looked at her.

"Sakura, promise me something, I said, now looking away, "if you are going to kill Naruto-kun, p-please... kill _me._"

She gasped, and then picked up my kunai once again.

I knew I couldn't live one second knowing that Naruto-kun wasn't alive.

She raised my kunai to my neck.

"At this rate, Naruto should already be dead", she said, just before stabbing me in my stomach.

I screamed as I watched her pull it out of my stomach.

"Sakura, pl-"

She raised it back to my neck, threatening me without saying a word. I slightly shook my head.

I breathed heavily as I now had two wounds. I was beginning to lose a dangerous amount of blood. I stared with my eyes wide at my body, it had become a bloody mess.

She stood up and took a look at me, just before laughing.

"You are so weak!" she yelled with the same evil grin on her face.


	9. Chapter 9

_I apologize for my obsession with gore... lol_

...

(_Naruto's POV)_

I coughed up more blood on the way to the hospital, laying helplessly on a stretcher. All of the medical-nin had hopeless expressions on their faces, which made me worry. We all knew that Hinata-chan should have been back by now. I took a quick look around, we were near the hospital.

As we arrived, I gained alot of attention. Many nurses came to me and offered to assist, but all of the medical-nin simply shook their heads and continued walking.

After the walks down long hallways, I finally found myself laying in a bed. I gracefully sprawed myself across it.

_'Hinata-chan, where are you'..._

(_Hinata's POV)_

She stood up and took a look at me, just before laughing.

"You are so weak!" she yelled with the same evil grin on her face.

I stared at her, awaiting the next insane act she might commit.

She laughed once more after her remark, and then suddenly dropped the kunai. She looked towards the ground with a depressed look on her face. She blinked slowly, letting a single tear drop to the floor.

"W-why am I doing this?" she whispered, staring now at her hands, which had become red with my blood. She looked at me, keeping the same expression on her face.

"W-what have I b-become?" she said, falling to her knees, "j-just because I'm jealous"...

She covered her eyes with her hands.

"Naruto, I'm sorry!" she screamed.

I decided that I would make a move.

I stood up, but due to my wounds I screamed out of pain and quickly fell back down. I wouldn't give up.

I tried again, before quickly falling down once more.

Sakura was staring at me, her eyes still wide. She seemed to be slowly regretting her acts.

"Sakura", I whispered.

"P-please... Save Naruto-kun. I'll forgive you now if you take my life, but I will never forgive you if you take Naruto-kun's!"

I was beginning to shout now, and Sakura was taking my words critically. She was really starting to consider saving Naruto-kun.

"Sakura-chan, I forgive you!" I screamed with my eyes closed, waiting for Sakura to take my life. After a moment, I opened one eye, then the other. Sakura was standing still, with her eyes still wide.

After a moment of silence, she dropped the kunai and sprinted out the door, right after picking me up and carrying me along the way. I knew where she was going.

_The hospital... She was going to save Naruto-kun._

During the run towards the hospital, she screamed, "I'm sorry", over and over again, tears flowing down her face.

...

_surprise, surprise, another short chapter..._


	10. Chapter 10

_Up on melancholy hill  
There's a plastic tree  
Are you here with me  
Just looking out on the day  
Of another dream_

Well you can't get what you want  
But you can get me  
So let's set up and see  
'Cause you are my medicine  
When you're close to me

_Credit to Damon Albarn.  
..._

_(__Hinata's POV)_

_The hospital... She was going to save Naruto-kun._

During the run towards the hospital, she screamed, "I'm sorry", over and over again, tears flowing down her face.

She sped up, now determined to save Naruto-kun. I didn't want to think it, but I didn't think we would make in time. I cringed as I thought about it.

...

_(Naruto's POV)_

There were four of them now. They were all moving fast, screaming out orders to each other as they fumbled with equipment. The expressions on all of their faces matched. They all looked extremely worried, as if they were sure they were going to fail.

I had no expression on my face that said I was worried or scared, but I sure as hell was. Both me _and_ the nurses knew damn well that Sakura was the only one who could perform such an operation. She was the most talented in the village when it came to taking care of deep wounds, though I knew how she now felt about me. I knew she wouldn't help me. The situation was hopeless.

_I could feel my body getting weaker._

_(Hinata's POV)_

As we entered, Sakura shoved me into a nurse and took off down a hallway. I looked at the nurse as I tried to stand up. She looked puzzled, but quickly called over another nurse to put me on a stretcher and take me to a room to get treated. I was worried, not just about myself, but about Naruto-kun and Sakura.

I was worried that Naruto-kun wouldn't get treated soon enough, but I was also worried about what they will do to Sakura once they find out that what she did to me. I knew that if it was up to me, I would do nothing but forgive her.

_(Sakura's POV)_

I sprinted down each hallway, checking each room I ran by, but so far I had no luck on finding Naruto. I cursed myself for being so selfish.

I found a nurse about to enter a room, but stopped her before she could. She waited for me as I slowly approached her, out of breath.

I was panting heavily as I put my hands on my knees.

"What room... What room will I find Naruto Uzumaki in?" I asked between breaths.

"U-umm... He is located in the room I am entering, but I don't think you will be allowed to ent-"

I shoved her as hard as I could away from the door and ran inside. All of the nurses shot up, surprised.

I ran towards the bed.

"Everyone move! Now!" I screamed, pushing them aside.

"Excuse me, b-"

The nurse was interrupted by Naruto.

"No! She's the one! She can help me!"

She looked at me, and then slowly nodded, signaling for the other nurses to leave with her.

_(Hinata's POV)_

They took care of my wounds easily, telling me that they were nothing serious. I nodded and thanked them as they left the room. After all of them left, the room became silent and still. I thought about how this day had changed so much. It started off as such a peaceful morning... But now...

I wondered if they would send me to the institution today, since that _was_ the original plan.

...

_One hour later..._

I woke up to the sound of someone knocking on my door. I yawned, and then finally replied.

"Come in".

Sakura walked in, not making any eye contact. She slowly walked to the chair beside my bed and sat down. I looked at her, but she still wasn't making any eye contact. She sighed, just before finally speaking.

"I saved Naruto's life".


	11. Chapter 11

Sakura walked in, not making any eye contact. She slowly walked to the chair beside my bed and sat down. I looked at her, but she still wasn't making any eye contact. She sighed, just before finally speaking.

"I saved Naruto's life".

...

I replayed the memory in my head over and over again as I sat in the corner of the padded room. They removed the straitjacket after about 20 minutes, due to the fact that I hadn't moved an inch since I had been in my room.

The room I was in was located inside the Konoha Psychiatric Hospital. I begged them not to send me here, but they insisted that I go. I don't see why I need to be here, though. Naruto-kun was saved, and I had no reason to harm myself ever again. Just when I though my life was going to be joyful, they _had_ to mess it up...

A lady wearing all white clothing entered the room, greeting me with a welcoming smile.

"Hinata Hyuga, you have a visitor."

I was surprised that I had a visitor so soon. It hadn't even been _one day._

I stood up and hesitated as I walked out of my room and into the lengthy hallway.

I wasn't sure if I wanted to see anyone like this, especially if it was Naruto-kun.

I stopped walking, catching the lady escorting me off gaurd.

"Hinata, is something wrong?"

After a short moment, I simply shook my head and continued walking.

We finally arrived outside of the visiting room. The lady in white left me here and told me she would be back in one hour. I nodded, and thanked her as I put my hand on the door.

I opened it to find Naruto-kun sitting a chair across from one empty one. He was smiling at me softly, motioning for me to sit down. I did so, and continued to stare at him in silence.

We sat there for a long time in pure silence, not knowing what to say to each other.

Naruto was the first to eventually break the silence, though.

"Hinata, _thank you_" he said as he smiled at me once more.

I shook my head, looking down at the floor.

"What did I do?" I whispered, "all I did was get you, and myself hurt. I have done nothing right. I even let my anger get the best of me half of the time. I should be the one apologizing, not you."

I could feel my eyes start to water as Naruto-kun stood up and walked around the table to me.

He put his hand on my shoulder, assuring me that nothing was my fault.

"You did nothing wrong, Hinata"...

My sleeve was now soaked with tears as I looked up at him.

I stood up and threw my arms around him, squeezing him as hard as I could.

"_Hinata-chan_"...

"N-Naruto-kun... I d-don't... want... t-to be here!" I cried as I hid my face in his chest. Please... Take me _away from here!"_

"Hinata-chan... I have some news to tell you."

I looked up at him as he let go of me.

He took a deep breath.

"It wasn't easy, but I managed to to released you from here. Hinata, you're going home", he said, smiling at me.

I was in shock for a moment after he told me, standing there without saying a word.

Right before I began to speak, I found myself sitting in th padded room again, the straitjacket still tightly wrapped around me.

_A dream... It was just a dream..._


	12. Chapter 12

_"I got troubled thoughts  
And the self-esteem to match  
What a catch, what a catch  
And all I can think of  
Is the way I'm the one  
Who charmed the one  
Who gave up on you  
Who gave up on you"_

__short chapter...

...

"Excuse me, ma'am", I said, irritated.

The lady in white looked up from her clipboard and smiled at me.

"Yes?"

"Well... Umm... Don't think you think this is all a little unnecesary?"

She looked puzzled.

"I'm sorry?"

"Well, the padded room, the straitjacket, the counseling. Isn't it all just a little bit too much?"

She sighed and put her clipboard on the table.

"Hinata, this is your fault. We are only trying to help you. Just go with it, it will all be over soon."

I slumped down in my chair. It had been three weeks and I still had six more to go. Not one person had come to visit me... Not _one._

Everyday of my life consisted of thinking. I sat in an empty room and simply thought about things all day. Mostly about Naruto-kun. I wondered if he had even though about me...

My thoughts were interrupted by the lady in white.

"Hinata, from the progess you have made, you are no longer required to wear _this"_, she said as she unstrapped my straitjacket.

I though it was completely ridiculous that they made me wear that, _knowing_ that It would be no different if I didn't.

"I never should have been", I mumbled softly.

"What was that?"

"Nothing".

...

She let me walk back to my room on my own, which was surprising to me. They always seemed to look at me as a girl who would attack herself if left alone for more than one second. I also didn't see what _progess_ she was talking about. I felt exactly the same, except for the fact that I was more depressed than before. I was lonely, and no one had come to talk to me. I couldn't wait to leave.

I opened the door to my room and sighed as I walked in. My skin color was becoming close to the walls. I was ghost white, due to no sunlight for three weeks.

I stood still for a moment and stretched out my arms, yawning.

I laid on my bed to begin thinking for the night.

_Naruto-kun..._

_Why haven't you come to see me?_

_Is it because you have forgotten about me?_

_Is it because you and Sakura like each other again?_

_If It's something I did, I'm sorry._

_I'll do anything to make it right again. I just want to be able to see you..._

I felt the warmness on my cheeks as I began to cry, not bothering to wipe them away.

"Naruto-kun... I miss you!" I shouted, this time not in my head.

"I... I m-miss you"...

I buried my face in my pillow and cried myself to sleep, just like every other night I had spent there.

...


	13. Chapter 13

_"The stars lean down to kiss you  
And I lie awake and miss you  
Pour me a heavy dose of atmosphere  
'Cause I'll doze off safe and soundly  
But I'll miss your arms around me  
I'd send a postcard to you, dear  
'Cause I wish you were here  
I'll watch the night turn light-blue  
But it's not the same without you  
Because it takes two to whisper quietly  
The silence isn't so bad  
'Til I look at my hands and feel sad  
'Cause the spaces between my fingers  
Are right where yours fit perfectly  
I'll find repose in new ways  
Though I haven't slept in two days  
'Cause cold nostalgia  
Chills me to the bone  
But drenched in vanilla twilight  
I'll sit on the front porch all night  
Waist-deep in thought because  
When I think of you I don't feel so alone  
I don't feel so alone, I don't feel so alone  
As many times as I blink  
I'll think of you tonight  
I'll think of you tonight" _

_- Owl City: "Vanilla Twilight"_

_(Narutos POV)_

_.flashback._

_I thanked everyone one last time as I left the hospital. I shut the door and sighed, discontinuing my fake smile. _

_During the walk to my house, I kept my head down in thought._

_Hinata had been in the psychiatric hospital for one week now, and I wondered how she was doing. I promised myself that I would visit her that day._

_..._

_After eating a quick meal and bathing, I walked out the front door of my house, yawning. Even though it was now two in the afternoon, it had been a tiring day._

_I began my walk._

_I cringed at the thought of walking by Hinatas house on the way. I had a strange feeling that something bad would happen if I came close to that household, so I decided to take the long way._

_..._

_I took a deep breath as I reached for the door of the hospital. Just before I could open it, a hand shot out and grabbed my wrist violently._

_I looked over immediately._

_"Kakashi-sensei!"_

_I stared at him in shock. He looked as if he was panicking._

_"Naruto, we need to talk"._

_.end flashback._

_..._

_(Hinatas POV)_

Four weeks today.

It had been four weeks and I was still completely alone. I had given up on making an attempt to get rid of my certain desires,I also began thinking of harming myself every night.

I was an insomniac.

Naruto-kun had forgotten about me, which was what I thought about constantly now. It was currently seven thirty in the morning, which was one hour away from my first counseling session of the day. I dreaded it. Every single day was nothing but pointless talk about the past, yet they say I am making progress.

Approximately one week ago, I made my first attempt to harm myself since I had been here. During the night, while I was thinking of Naruto-kun, I lost it.

I had no straitjacket. They let me go without one because they trusted me with myself while alone...

_.flashback._

I looked at the clock on the wall.

1:00 AM

I looked back at the white floor with my eyes wide open. I was sitting in the corner of my room. Using my bed was no longer a routine. I hadn't slept in three days. Tonight was different than all the other ones. I thought of an idea that made me worry.

I thought that maybe Naruto-kun and Sakura got back together...

"No!" I screamed, pulling my hair out.

I stood up and began punching the walls.

"No! No! No!"

I ran out of breath and fell to my knees.

"Naruto-kun"...

I put my face in my hands and cried silently, hoping the nurses hadn't heard me. I stared at my hands as they shook uncontrollably.

"Naruto-kun", I whispered, "I want to go _home"..._

_.end flashback._

...

A/N - please read the lyrics at the start of this chapter if u havent already. they play a HUGE role in the writing of this story.

thank you for reading! CH 14 coming soon...


	14. Chapter 14

_A/N - I apologize. I know this part is a bit confusing, but please stick with me. ha_

_(Narutos POV)_

_.continue flashback._

_I stared at him in shock. He looked as if he was panicking._

_"Naruto, we need to talk"._

_"But I was go-"_

_"Now"!_

_..._

_Kakashi took me back in front of my house. So much for the walk._

_"So, what do you want?" I asked. We had gone all this way and he still had not told me what he needed to talk about._

_He took a deep breath._

_"Have you heard about Hinatas father?"_

_I shook my head._

_"No."_

_Kakashi sighed and leaned back a bit. He looked around the corner to make sure there were no eavesdroppers._

_Thats when I realized that this was serious. I adjusted my posture slightly and looked at kakashi. I decided to be the first to speak up._

_"Kakashi-sensei, what is it?"_

_He looked at me as he sighed again._

_"Naruto, Hinatas father... Is currently on a mission."_

_He looked back at the ground._

_"But he stated that once he arrives here, he wants to kill you."_

_My eyes widened and my heart began to pound._

_"Hiashi..." I whispered, clenching my fists._

_As I stood up, Kakashi stopped me by grabbing my wrists._

_"Naruto, theres one more thing you need to know."_

_He took a deep breath._

_"Hiashi wants to kill you for one reason.. Neji"._

_I became furious as I thought of Hiashi._

_"Wh... Wh-what about Hina-"_

_He shook his head._

_"No. He stated that he does not care for Hinata. He said that he has no use for a weak heir."_

_I clenched my fists tighter._

_"That... Bastard!" I screamed._

_"Naruto, do not do anything stupid", Kakashi said, reading my mind._

_I nodded._

_"That is all", he said as he stood up and proceeded in the opposite direction I intended to go in._

_We said our goodbyes as Kakashi walked away. He walked about halfway down my street before suddenly turning his head._

_"Naruto, one more thing. Do not visit Hinata while she is in the hospital."_

_His words hit me like a ton of bricks._

_"Why the hell not?" I screamed._

_"Naruto, I know visiting Hinata may sound like a good idea, but you have to believe me. It's not. Hinata will gain hope. She will expect to see you everyday, and since Hiashi is coming back soon, I dont think that will happen. You are not going to have the time to visit her everyday. You must not hurt her anymore than she already is."_

_I lowered my head as the tears fell off my cheeks._

_"I... I want to see her..."_

_.end flashback._

_(Hinatas POV)_

"Naruto, where are you?" I whispered out loud as I walked to my counseling room.

Tomorrow would be my fifth week mark, and I did not expect any change. I had gotten used to my routine. Wake up, go to counseling, go back to my room, and sit. The nurses were finally beginning to realize that I wasn't making any progess. In fact, _I_ believed that I was going to be here forever.

I took a deep breath as I opened the door to the counseling room.

"Good morning, Hinata", said the lady in white.

It had been almost five weeks and I was still unable to remember her name.

"How are you doing?" she asked.

"Good".

I lied. The night before, I had gotten no sleep once again. I was thinking of _him_, just like always.

...

"And in the end  
We lie awake  
And we dream  
We'll make an escape"

- Coldplay, _The Escapist_


	15. Chapter 15

"How are you doing?" she asked.

"Good".

I lied. The night before, I had gotten no sleep once again. I was thinking of _him_, just like always.

...

_(Narutos POV)_

He's wrong... He_ has_ to be...

Those were the words that ran through mymind over and over again.

_Why would it hurt her? _

I clenched my fists as I lowered my head. I was laying in bed and staring at the ceiling. I didn't plan on stopping anytime soon, either.

It had been five weeks since I had seen Hinata. Kakashi told me not to see her a while ago, and I have since obeyed, but I knew I was going to stop obeying pretty soon. Ever since he had told me not to, I spent everyday thinking how it could be wrong. He stated that it would make her feel worse.

_How?_

I stood up from my bed. Today, I decided, was the day I proved Kakashi wrong.

...

Throughout the walk, I kept my head down. If Kakashi had seen me, I would have no excuse as to where I was going. Luckily, I didn't bump into him on the way.

I stood at the entrance to the Konohagakure Psychiatric Hospital.

I felt terrible about it, but I was beginning to regret it. Kakashi seemed so serious when he told me not to visit her. I bit my lip as I thought about the situation, and finally decided that I dont' care. I _had _to see her.

I looked around one last time to make sure I wasn't being followed, then opened the door.

"Hello, sir", said a woman in a white uniform, followed by a warm smile.

"Hi, could you help me find someone?" I asked, impatiently.

"Yes sir, and who is it that you're looking for?"

"Hinata Hyūga"

After a moment, the woman looked from her clipboard.

"Hinat Hyūga is on the second floor. Room B2. She is also currently available for visting. Would you like me to escort you?"

I shook my head.

"No thanks".

I turned towards the stairs and sighed, still thinking about the consequences of getting caught.

_I have to see her..._

I convinced myself once again that Kakashi was wrong and headed up to room B2.

The hallway was lengthy, and, just like everything else, white. After a short walk down it, I found Hinata's room.

As I reached to open the door, a nurse apparently appeared out of thin air.

"That door is locked".

I jumped out of surprise and looked to my side.

Another woman in the same uniform as the one downstairs was looking at me, smiling.

"I-I'm sorry?" I murmered, confused.

"That door is _locked"_, she said once again.

"Oh..."

She glanced at the small sign next to the door.

_.Room B2._

She gasped as she dropped the key.

"You're here to see Hinata?"

I nodded slowly, scared that maybe Kakashi had told her about me.

"Are you N... N-Na"

I interrupted her, tired of hearing her stammer.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki".

Her eyes widened.

"You're_ him."_ she whispered, slightly grinning.

She picked up the key and opened Hinatas door, only to find an empty room.

"Damn, she must be in counseling. Come with me. _Hurry_".

...


	16. Chapter 16

She picked up the key and opened Hinatas door, only to find an empty room.

"Damn, she must be in counseling. Come with me. _Hurry_".

I expected a short walk down the hall, but got the exact opposite.

She took off, sprinting as fast as she could down the corridor. I followed without asking any questions.

We sprinted for a while before reaching the room Hinata was supposed to be in. without hesitating, the woman burst through the door.

"Hinata!" she screamed.

I followed her inside the room and finally saw her.

Hinata was sitting across from another woman in a white uniform. She looked at me and then instantly froze, staring at me right in my eyes.

She was wrapped tightly in a straitjacket, only revealing her pale neck and face. Her eyes were wide as she continued to stare.

The room had now become completely silent. Hinata hadn't blinked once.

Hinata finally broke the silence, mumbling.

"Naruto, is that really you?"

Her breathing sounded unsteady. I caught my breath before nodding.

She shook her head as she put it down.

"No it isn't."

Her face was buried in between her knees, with her arms wrapped around her legs. Her voice, now a tiny whisper, said something that I will never forget.

"Naruto doesn't want to see me anymore", she said.

I froze. I didn't know how to respond to such a statement.

I walked over to her after an akward silence and put my hand on her shoulder.

She immediately stood up and shoved me forcefully.

"Don't touch me!" she screamed as tears filled her eyes.

The woman I followed here walked over to her and comforted her. She didn't seem to be surprised at Hinata's actions. She nodded to the counselor. The counselor nodded back as she stood up and left the room. On her way out, she tapped me on the shoulder.

"Naruto, can you come here for a second?"

...

_(Hinatas POV)_

_.flashback: the night before._

_I took out the piece of glass I had hidden in my sleeve. As I sat in the corner of my room and stared at the white walls, I thought about Naruto-kun. I slid the piece of glass down my forearm. The pain was now unfamiliar, so I had to push myself not to cry out in pain. _

_Usually, if I ever harmed myself, Naruto-kun would come and stop me. He would tell me that everything was all right and that I should never harm myself. _

_But now... Naruto-kun..._

_Yesterday, I hit the bathroom mirror with my own fists so hard that it shattered, injuring my hand in the process. I managed to get a small piece of glass from the floor hidden in my sleeve before the nurse walked in._

_"Hinata, are you o-"_

_She kept her mouth open, but no words came out. Her clipboard hit the floor._

_She stared at me with a blank expression. I wanted to say something, but I knew I messed up. I knew that I would not be forgiven._

_The nurse finally focused her attention to the broken mirror. She examined it for a moment, then looked back at me. She sighed as she turned and walked out. I sat and listened to her footsteps fade away. _

_Once I could no longer hear them, I exhaled. As I stood up, I put my hand on my knee, which caused the piece of glass to stab my wrist. I yelled, but quickly silenced myself. Looking down at my arm, I could see how serious my injury was. My white sleeve had now turned to maroon. Closing my eyes, I managed to pull the piece of glass out o my arm without making a sound. I ran over to the door and peered down both ends of the corridor, hoping that no one had heard. The hallway was empty._

_..._

_I walked quickly back to my room, clutching my wrist tightly. Luckily, I didn't run in to anyone on the way. Once I got to my room, I walked to the corner and threw my back against the wall. I slid down it until I was sitting on the floor._

_I couldn't do this anymore. I couldn't live like this._

_I stared at the piece of glass as it sat in my palm. It was now bloody from my incident. I dropped it, letting it hit the floor._

_I hated myself. I wanted to die._

_I was now unsuccessful on fighting back my tears. _

_I pushed my sleeve up and picked up the glass. I closed my eyes as I placed it above my wrist._

_"Naruto-kun, I'm sorry"._

_.end flashback._


	17. Chapter 17

_omg its been like freaking forever, but this chapter is still probably gonna be short. sorry! -incognito._

_(Narutos POV)_

On her way out, she tapped me on the shoulder.

"Naruto, can you come here for a second?"

I nodded. Taking one last look at Hinata, I followed her out.

She sighed after I shut the door. I decided to be the first to speak up.

"So what do you need me for?" I asked.

She laughed softly.

"Atsuko", she said, smiling.

I shook my head.

"I-I'm sorry?"

She laughed again.

"Don't you think its rude how you don't even know my name yet?"

"O-Oh... I -uh-"

"Atsuko Murakami".

I could feel my face bceoming bright red.

"N-nice to meet you. Now what do you need to tell me?"

"Ah yes, it's about Hinata..."

I signaled with my hand for her to continue.

"And?"

I knew that it wasn't going to be good news. I could already tell that she was going to have alot of trouble telling me.

"And... This is hard to explain... H-Hinata has... _Tricked_ herself, if you will, into thinking that you don't want to see her anymore. Simply put, she is in a state of denial."

I clenched my fists. I harmed Hinata, and it wasn't even my fault.

I slammed my fist into the wall, which made Atsuko jump. Her clipboard hit the floor. She backed up, keeping her eyes on me.

"Kakashi! Damn you!" I screamed, watching the blood drip from my knuckles.

...

(_Hinatas POV)_

She now had both of my hands tightly in hers. I pulled and pulled, but it was no use.

"Let_ go_!" I screamed, catching my breath between each word.

"Hinata, you have to calm d-"

"Shut up!"

I finally managed to free myself from her grasps, hitting my back against the wall.

"Hinata, why are you doing this?" she said.

I shook my head, putting it into my hands. I didn't even know why myself. Once I started sniffling, I couldn't hold it any longer. I knew I couldn't hold in my tears, I never could.

Once my crying got louder, I dug my face into her, who was now kneeled down in front of me.

"I'm sorry", I whispered softly, "I'm sorry".

I clutched the back of her shirt tightly.

"Hinata, why are you lying to yourself?" She whispered.

She told me this often, but I always refused to listen. I knew that Naruto-kun didn't want to see me. I was never going to see Naruto-kun again...

...

_wow my shortest one yet. i wouldnt even consider this a chapter. ha. but, i've been kinda busy so i just thought id upload it now instead taking a coupld of days to make it long. PEACE._


	18. Chapter 18

...

I shook my head.

"No, Naruto-kun doesn't want to see me".

She sighed, as if she knew that I was going to say that.

She opened her mouth, about to say something, but was interupted by the opening of the door.

It was Naruto-kun and the other lady in white. Naruto-kun looked worried.

I still didn't know why Naruto-kun was here. He didn't want to see me anymore.

I was finally about to ask him the reason for his presence, but just as I opened my mouth to speak, he ran towards me and hugged me _tight_.

My cheek was pressed against his chest as he pulled me closer, closer...

"Naruto... K-Kun..." I whispered, putting my arms around him.

I could hear him crying softly. He muttered something to himself, but all I got all out of it was "Kakashi".

He pulled away from me so that his eyes were looking directly into mine, keeping his hands on my shoulders.

"Hinata, I'm so sorry", he said as his eyes began to fill with more tears.

I simply stared as he closed his eyes and tried to stop crying. He couldn't.

He managed to catch his breath after a moment, still keeping his hands on my shoulders.

"Hinata, will you ever forgive me?" he whispered, now staring wide-eyed at the floor.

I couldn't speak. I couldn't move. I couldn't even think of anything to say.

I knew that he didn't want to see me anymore...

"N-Naruto-kun... Why haven't you come to see me? I've been so lonely this entire time. I don't_ want_ to be alone..."

I realized I was crying once I felt the warmth of the tears on my cheeks. I immediately wiped them away with my hand. The feeling was all too familiar.

"Naruto-kun, I frogive you", I said, still wiping my tears.

He looked up, surprised.

"Hinata, really?"

I slowly nodded, sniffling.

Once I looked up from wiping my tears away, Naruto-kun seemed to have mimicked me. He brought his face up from his hands, still sniffling, and rested his eyes on mine. I stared for a moment, wide-eyed. I didn't know what to do, so, unsure, I leaned forward a bit and kissed him on the lips.

As soon as my lips made contact with his, I could feel the world around me disappear. The hospital no longer existed. The ladys in white no longer existed. The only things that existed at this moment were me and him.

Just when the thought of never wanting to stop occurred to me, Naruto quickly stood up. I jumped as well out of surprise and yelled, "Naruto-kun!"

It confused me why Naruto-kun was so frightened. Although I was caught off guard, I was not all frightened by who I saw standing in the doorway.

It was Kakashi-sensei.


	19. Chapter 19

_(Narutos POV)_

"Naruto-kun I to-"

I interrupted Kakashi.

"Shut the hell up! Did it ever occur to you that Hinata has feelings?" I screamed, now clenching my fists.

He sighed, then lowered his shoulders a bit.

"Naruto, I know how you fe-"

I interrupted him again.

"You didn't answer my question".

He looked surprised for a moment, but quickly adjusted back to his usual, mellow, expression.

"Yes, Naruto. It did", he said.

I shook my head.

"Then how could you have been so careless?"

"Naruto, it was for both you _and_ Hinata".

"How?"

He sighed, but didn't answer. He showed no sign of thinking of one either. I was becoming impatient.

"Answer m-"

I was interrupted this time by a small voice. It was Hinata.

"Please stop", she said.

I looked over at her. She was staring at the floor, twiddling her thumbs. I could see tears in her eyes, which immediately made my heart ache.

After cautiously walking over to her, I placed my hand on her shoulder. She was shaking. She shook her head slowly, but I couldn't see her expression. Her face was hidden by her palm.

I whispered, "Hinata".

She looked up at me with misty eyes.

"I-I'm sorry. I... Interrupted you", she said, focusing her attention back to the floor.

I couldn't help it. It came naturally.

I kneeled down and put my arms around her, squeezing her tight.

I thought my heart was going to explode. Kakashi and I had spoken of her right in front of her as if she were an object... So careless...

"Hinata-chan", I said, keeping my face buried in her shoulder, "I'm sorry".

I could feel her trembling as she cried softly, her face now buried in my shoulder as well.

She took a moment to wipe her tears away and whispered, "Naruto-kun, I love you".

...

(_Flashback Kakashi's POV)_

_Naruto-kun, where are you? I told you that if you are to visit her, it could cost you your life..._

A/N

Oh my gosh I suck don't I? It's been forever and I only have this short, crappy, update. Sorry!

The reason for my absence: K-ON! (lol, its sooo addictive)

BTW: I don't know if I mentioned this already, but I apologize for my lack of knowledge on Naruto. I don't really watch it... But I just really wanted to do a Fanfic on it.

Feel free to write a review! .BE BACK SOON.

3


End file.
